A day in the life of a hunter
by Darkcat5923
Summary: You the reader are Bobby helper. This takes you trough two days of you helping other hunters with there hunts.


You where sitting on Bobby's couch reading a book on different types of spirits trying to find out witch one was haunting a house that one of Bobby's friends was looking into, when a knock on the front door came. It was around 10:00 in the morning and you didn't know if Bobby was expecting anyone over. You get up and head for the door and find that it was Rufus looking for a spot to hide the body of his latest kill. So you lead him and his truck to the yard out back and bury the creature and move one of the old non working cars over the things grave. Then you send Rufus to a hunt you got a tip on a couple states over. It looked like a nest of something or other. And then you go back to your book.

At 11:00 Bobby was back from his hunt. He said how the hunt went and that he had a demon in the basement. And he went upstairs to get cleaned up. About a half hour later the phone rang. You answered the phone and helped Garth kill a rugaru. Then went back to your book. A half hour after that Bobby came down and said that the boys would be here soon and he was headed to question the guest in the basement. A couple minutes after that you made a call to the person with the ghost problem. And you went in to the kitchen for a quick snack. At around 12:30 the door bell rang again. You went to get the door, it was Sam and Dean. They said hi and then you sent them downstairs to help Bobby. Then you headed to the kitchen and made food for you and the boys. The boys where full of food by 1:00. After that, you headed up stairs to take a shower now that you had a chance.

It was around 1:30 when the door bell rang again. You ran down the stairs in a pair of shorts you threw on quick and an old t-shirt. At the door was Sharif Jody and a FBI agent. You asked what the visit was for and the agent had asked if you had see Rufus around here. You lied and said no. He asked if there was any other persons on the property that might have and you told him that Bobby was out back somewhere. You told Jody to come in and headed down to get Bobby to go find the agent out back. That all ended and was cleaned up by 2:30. And you sat on the couch with new book of lore on demons to help Bobby and the boys.

About ten minutes later the phone rang again. There was a nest of vamps a few towns over and a hunter needed help with it. You got up and asked the boys if they would be able to spare a few minutes to help. They where down to kill vamps. Bobby came up around the same time the boys left and helped you with your research. You made some small talk and bounced some ideas off of one another. When it was around 4:30 you got up and started to prepare dinner. At 5:30 dinner was ready and you and Bobby ate and the went back to the books. You read for a wile till the demon started to howl. Bobby went down to shut it up and then came back up. At round 9:00 the boys came back covered in vamp blood. You told them to clean them self up. It was around 10:30 when you called it a night and went to bed.

The next day you wake up with a start. It was around 5:30 when you woke up. Some one was yelling loudly down stairs. You got up showered and got dressed and headed down the stairs to see who was still yelling. The yelling ended up being an argument between Sam and Dean about a recent hunt. You broke that up and then went to start breakfast. When breakfast was served you looked online to see if there where any knew cases. There was nothing new to add to you list. You picked back up your book on demons till the phone rang at 8:00 it was Garth seeing if there was a case near him. You looked at you possible open cases and found one by him it looked like a basic haunting and he should be good to take it out. The boys said there goodbyes about a half hour later and where headed to check out some possible demon sines.

You went back to your book and all was quite for a bit. Bobby was out back working on some old junker and the phones where quite for the most part. It wasn't till around noon that there was a call about a possible witch. You told them how to make witch killing bullets. And decided to make lunch. After you had your food you went back to the book. Soon after that, at around 1:15ish, you got something on the demon in the basement and head to get Bobby and tell him. You spent some time in the basement killing the demon. You then took another shower and got ready to have a friendly dinner with Jody and catch her up on the most reacent hunts. You meat her at 5:00 to have dinner and drinks and made it home for 8:30. Bobby said that the boys had called and that there hunt was going well and that Garth and ganked his ghost. And you said that you where calling it a night.

The End I Guess.


End file.
